Bad memories
by CiyFox
Summary: O.K i did a little editing to this songfic, and it's alot more better than it was. Please R&R!


Notes: This is the re-written version of Bad memories. It's much better than the first time I wrote it. This song was done by Linkin Park on their Meteora album and it's called breaking the habit. Also non of the characters belong to me so pleas don't sue.  
  
Bad Memories . . .  
  
A blaze of fire rouse up from the ground in no mans land as the screams of a thousand men filled the sky. Only the still corpses of the dead remained silent.  
  
In the midst of this stood young solider, half-battered and bruised. Who was fighting with another solider much older than him self. Both of them were fighting barehanded in the middle of a minefield.  
  
Blood was every where.  
  
'SNAAAAAAAAAAAAKE. . .!"  
  
'Fox!' cried a man, sitting up from his nightmare in a cold sweat. 'It' just a dream . . .' he said to him self while breathing heavily, '. . .just a dream.'  
  
"Memories consume,"  
  
"Like opening the wound,"  
  
"I'm picking me apart again..."  
  
'Snake?!' called out his partner from out side his room. 'are you ok?' he continued as he peered in through the door.  
  
'It's nothing, relay . . .go back to sleep Otacon'  
  
'Sure?' Otacon replied looking nervous.  
  
'Yeah . . .'  
  
'Ok . . .' the Otaku sighed to him self as he left the room.  
  
"You all assume,"  
  
"I'm safe here in my room,"  
  
"Unless I try to start again."  
  
As he left, Snake wiped the sweat off his face, whilst deciding to get some air. He walked out of his room and into the kitchen to pick up his lighter that he had left there earlier on, then proceeded to wards the balcony whilst in deep thought.  
  
"I don't want to be the one the battles always choose,"  
  
"'cause inside I realized that I'm the one confused..."  
  
Snake looked down at the empty street below and lit up his cigarette whilst looking back on his dream. Though it wasn't so much a dream, but a memory.  
  
"I don't know what's worth fighting for, or why I have to scream,"  
  
"I don't know why I instigate, and say what I don't mean,"  
  
"I don't know how I got this way, I know it's not alright,"  
  
"So I'm braking the habit, I'm braking the habit tonight."  
  
He couldn't help to think of all the people he had kill that day, their voices, their echoing screams, their last words, all burned into the back of his mind. He was a murderer, even if he did it to survive, or was ordered to.  
  
"Clutching my cure,"  
  
"I tightly lock the door,"  
  
"I try to catch my breath again..."

Taking a deep breath of his fag, Snake trying to rid him self of his thoughts, thought it was hard. As he did so, he looked at his arm which bared a scar from that very same battle with Frank Jaeger, other wise known as Gray Fox his beast friend who he killed.  
  
"I hurt much more,"  
  
"than anytime before"  
  
"I had no options left again."  
  
"I don't want to be the one the battles always choose,"  
  
"'cause inside I realized that I'm the one confused..."  
  
Just then, a sudden thought made him think of a question he never answered that Otacon asked four yeas ago. "What was he fighting for?"  
  
What was he fighting for? Who was he fighting for and why? Was he making a difference in the world, or has it all come to nothing?  
  
"I don't know what's worth fighting for, or why I have to scream,"  
  
"I don't know why I instigate, and say what I don't mean,"  
  
"I don't know how I got this way, I'll never be alright,"  
  
"So I'm braking the habit, I'm braking the habit tonight."  
  
'You look terrible.' Otacon said quietly, whilst walking up behind him. 'Something bothering you?'  
  
'No I'm fine . . .' Snake lied, whilst taking another puff from his cigarette and didn't feel like explaining what was going on in his mind.  
  
'Are you sure?' the Otaku said in a disbelieving tone.  
  
Snake didn't answer, but was looking at the city in front of him. It was morning now and a child was on her way to school with friends. Then it hit him, what he was fighting for.  
  
He was fighting for a better future, for the lives of countless of people. He was stopping nuclear war and creating a better future for the children that will be born and that is the difference that he is making.  
  
'Yeah, I'm sure.' He smirked, 'C'mon, let's get something to eat.' The mercenary said and for the moment, his mind was at peace.  
  
"I'll paint it on the walls . . ."  
  
"'cause I'm the one at fault. . ."  
  
"I'll never fight again. . ."  
  
"And this is how it ends."  
  
"I don't know what's worth fighting for, or why I have to scream,"  
  
"But now I have some clarity, to show you what I mean,"  
  
"I don't know how I got this way, I'll never be alright,"  
  
"So I'm braking the habit, I'm braking the habit, I'm braking the habit tonight."  
  
Notes: Well I guess that was much better that the first time I wrote it. Please review and tell me your thought weather good or bad.

Thanks


End file.
